


Время встречи — дождь

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоору попадает под дождь и встречает Ушиджиму</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время встречи — дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Crazy Jill
> 
> Писалось по заявке из Дежурки про футболку.  
> Не знаю, как так получилось.

Дождь стеной — как жирная точка в конце неудачного дня. Тоору запрокинул голову, ловя губами холодные капли. Все равно никто не увидит; почти стемнело, а торопиться больше незачем — вода пропитала футболку, джинсы, даже трусы; хлюпала в кроссовках и текла по спине. Тоору представил, как падает, обессиленный, не добравшись до гостиницы и медленно погибает от переохлаждения. Может быть, он даже утонет в глубокой канаве, и его смоет в канализацию. Какая нелепая смерть, если вдуматься.

Мимо промчалась машина, обдав щедрой волной из лужи, но Тоору даже не стал уклоняться — какой смысл. Ведром воды больше — ведром воды меньше, ему уже ничего не поможет. Его судьба — закончить молодые годы в канаве. Он вытер лицо, и напрягся. За спиной минуту назад никого не было, но сейчас он определенно ощущал чужое присутствие, давящее и тяжелое. Чужие шаги терялись в шуме дождя и шелесте проезжающих вдалеке машин, но раздавались все ближе и ближе.

— Ты промок.

Ушивака обладал поразительной наблюдательностью.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Тоору и подумал, что это, возможно, заразно.

Но Ушивака лишь кивнул, глядя так мрачно, как будто Тоору лично вызвал все эти небесные бедствия. А потом вдруг мотнул головой, развернулся и пошел прочь. Тоору смотрел вслед, пытаясь сообразить, правильно ли он истолковал этот жест как приглашение, когда Ушивака обернулся и поинтересовался:

— Так и будешь стоять?

Тоору даже показалось, что это прозвучало несколько раздраженно. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Гулять под дождем намного приятнее в компании.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, Ушивака-чан, — попробовал завязать разговор Тоору.

— Просто заткнись.

Ну и пожалуйста. Тоору всего лишь пытался быть вежливым. Но просто так идти было скучно, и Тоору снова заговорил:

— Тебе не кажется это немного странным?

Дождь по-прежнему шумел, и Тоору приходилось, чтобы не кричать, идти совсем близко. Их руки то и дело соприкасались, и от тепла, идущего от Ушиваки, Тоору зазнобило. А вот это было совсем невесело, похоже, он начал действительно замерзать.

— Что именно?

Тоору, собравшийся было развернуться и продолжить путь к своей гостинице — в конце концов, там была горячая вода и теплая постель, от удивления чуть не споткнулся.

— Все это, — он взмахнул руками, словно хотел обнять весь мир, и опять коснулся Ушиваки. Горячий. А ему слишком холодно. — Ты. Я. То, куда идем.

Ушивака резко остановился, и Тоору на миг показалось, что над ним нависла скала. Некоторым людям нужно что-то делать с личным пространством. Например, для начала узнать о его существовании.

— Нет, не кажется.

И пошел дальше, но на этот раз намного быстрее, и Тоору пришлось поторопиться. Действительно, какого ответа он ожидал.

Пришли они неожиданно. Ушивака свернул на маленькую аллею и вышел к небольшому отелю. Тоору сам любил такие, но руководство команды предпочитало высокие коробки. "Поближе к миру", — так они говорили. В целом Тоору не возражал, но сейчас его охватила легкая зависть. Ушивака толкнул низкую дверь, и над головой тихо звякнули подвески.

— Знаешь, — проговорил Тоору, шагнув следом, — а мне все это кажется странным.

Ответил Ушивака только перед дверью — видимо, своего номера:

— Ничего страшного.

А когда они оказались внутри, открыл шкаф, и в Тоору полетели какие-то тряпки — полотенце, еще одно полотенце...

— А еще у меня есть запасная футболка.

Тоору захохотал и продолжал хохотать даже после того, как Ушивака затолкал его в ванную и захлопнул за ним дверь. Успокоившись, он прислонился к косяку и проговорил:

— Ты такой очаровательный, Ушивака-чан. Не ожидал.

— Если простынешь, не сможешь завтра играть. Вот и все, — раздалось из-за двери.

— Я бы добрался до гостиницы в два счета, — запротестовал Тоору.

— Последний автобус ушел полчаса назад.

Черт. Тоору смотрел на футболку в одной руке, полотенце в другой и думал, что жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы. Надо же, запасная футболка. Какая нелепость. Что ж, терять ему в любом случае нечего.

— Спасибо, Ушивака-чан, — пропел он в щель между дверью и косяком. Но дождался только удаляющихся шагов.

Полотенце пришлось обернуть вокруг бедер, а футболка оказалась на пару размеров больше — зато приятно пахла. Тоору еще раз принюхался. Определенно, приятно. И шагнул из ванной.

Футонов у Ушиваки оказалось два. Тоору выудил из своей мокрой одежды телефон и, пока звонил Ивайзуми, пытался сообразить — там действительно одно одеяло, или ему просто кажется. Ушивака скрылся в ванной, и Тоору, закончив разговор — "идиот, опять у девчонки ночуешь?" — присел рядом с футонами, проверяя свою догадку. Он оказался неправ. Одеял было все же два, но тонких. Сам Ушивака, очевидно, спал под обоими. В комнате было нежарко.

Над головой выросла тень.

— Ложись. Завтра равно вставать.

Тоору поднял голову и поспешно отвернулся — полотенце, это, конечно, хорошо, но трусы мог бы надеть. Он-то дома.

— Ложись, — повторил Ушивака и выключил свет. А Тоору впервые задумался, что, может быть, все так и должно быть. Может быть, ничего особенного не происходит. Может быть, он все-таки лежит в канаве и видит последний сон. С этими мыслями он скользнул под одеяло, вытянулся на спине и сказал:

— Ушивака-чан, не мог бы ты меня ущипнуть?

Тот мгновение молчал, потом невозмутимо поинтересовался, укладываясь рядом:

— За какое место?

В этот раз Тоору хохотал, уткнувшись в подушку. Нет, такое ему бы вряд ли привиделось. Но на всякий случай ответил, прикинув, где синяк будет незаметнее всего:

— За грудь.

Тяжелая рука легла на живот, поднялась выше, и Тоору замер. А потом Ушивака коротко сжал его сосок.

— Теперь ты заснешь?

Да. Нет. Вряд ли. Тоору лежал, растекаясь по футону дрожащим желе, и думал, что все-таки ужасно несправедливо — иметь такие чувствительное соски. Дрожь все не проходила, и волоски на руках по-прежнему стояли дыбом. Что б ты провалился.

Все самые страшные люди в жизни Тоору всегда от него чего-то хотели и желали только хорошего. Лежа на широком футоне под одним одеялом с Ушиджимой Вакатоши, Тоору понимал, что раньше просто не сталкивался со страшными людьми.

Ушивака совершенно точно от него ничего не хотел, а желал разве что выспаться. Обидно, вообще-то. Мог бы, на худой конец, оказаться озабоченным маньяком. Маньяком себя чувствовал Тоору.

По полу ощутимо сквозило, и дрожь, охватившая тело после прикосновения Ушиваки, смешивалась с ознобом. Проще всего было прижаться к горячей широкой спине, согреться и заснуть. Но Тоору не мог пошевелиться, потому что никак не мог решить, что в его положении менее глупо — мерзнуть или спать, прижимаясь к Ушиджиме Вакатоши. Если Ушивака решит выпустить мемуары, в нем должна быть глава, посвященная тому, как ничего не делая заставить Ойкаву Тоору почувствовать себя идиотом.

Ушивака зашевелился, и Тоору показалось, что он видит, как мягко перетекают под кожей его мускулы, как он плавно меняет положение, разворачивается, глубоко вдыхая… Когда на плечо легко тяжелая рука, это оказалось неожиданностью.

— Почему ты не спишь?

Это как со скидкой — либо ты принимаешь решение сейчас, либо уже поздно, момент упущен, а мяч отправляется в долгий и скучный розыгрыш. Правда почти всегда забавна, люди на нее так интересно реагируют. Непредсказуемо. Но — все дело в «почти». А еще в том, что Ушивака был единственным, с кем это могло сработать так, как надо.

— Меня беспокоит, что я лежу с тобой в одной постели. Потому что ты мне никогда не нравился. Еще мне холодно, но прижаться к тебе кажется плохой идеей. Потому что ты ущипнул меня за сосок, и я немного возбужден. Короче, мне не спится. Извини. Можно я лягу ближе?

Темнота плавно вздыбилась, а Тоору захлебнулся словами, когда Ушивака подмял его под себя, наваливаясь. Между раздвинутых ног втиснулось колено, а щеку обожгло дыхание с едва заметным запахом мяты. Под футболку легли ладони — сухие и жесткие, вплавляясь в кожу.

— Так лучше?

— Смотря, — выдохнул Тоору, когда ладони заскользили вверх-вниз по ребрам, — что понимать под «лучше».

— Теплее? — уточнил Ушивака.

Сил смеяться больше не осталось, поэтому Тоору просто уткнулся лбом в гладкое плечо и помотал головой. Ушивака продолжал его растирать — неторопливо, невозмутимо, оглаживая широкими ладонями не только ребра, но живот и грудь. Каждый раз, когда руки спускались к самому паху, воздух густел, не давая вдохнуть.

Кровь бежала быстрее, жаркая волна катилась по телу, и Тоору чувствовал каждое прикосновение так болезненно-ярко, как будто оно было нарисовано. Ладони переместились сначала на спину, потом на ягодицы, растирая, разминая твердые мышцы.

Тоору прижимался к Ушиваке все сильнее; кажется, он потерял контроль над собой. И впервые в жизни на это было наплевать. Где-то у задней стенки черепа крутилась одинокая мысль, что иногда оно того стоит. Но мысль пропала, едва Ушивака прижался к Тоору бедрами. Члены соприкоснулись, перед глазами вспыхнули искры, а через миг тяжелая ладонь пригвоздила Тоору к полу. В темноте он различал только линию челюсти и блеск глаз.

— Ты слишком активный, — проговорил Ушивака. — Это возбуждает.

Оргазм оглушил, прокатившись по телу сокрушительной волной; выплеснулся вместе с криком, который заглушила широкая ладонь. Тоору мычал в нее, беспомощно содрогаясь снова и снова — до тех пор, пока не затих.

Темная комната наполнилась загнанным дыханием Ушиваки и его дрожью, Тоору протянул руку и сомкнул пальцы вокруг головки, сжимая ее. Между пальцев брызнула сперма, а Ушивака коротко вскрикнул, распластывая Тоору по его футону, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра, размазывая по животам влагу.

— Знаешь, — сказал Тоору, — мне определенно стало теплее.

И сразу не сообразил, что тихое фырканье и трясущиеся плечи — просто смех. Тоору прижался теснее, позволяя Ушиваке перевернуться на другой бок, и укладываясь за его спиной, обнимая.

— Немного жаль, что между нами все так изменилось… — Тоору говорил, лишь бы заполнить паузы. На самом деле ему было не жаль.

— Ничего не изменилось, — проговорил вдруг Ушивака.

Тоору приподнялся на локте, глядя на коротко стриженый затылок и чувствуя, как губы сами складываются в улыбку. Да, похоже на то. Ничего не изменилось. Ему нравилось это чувство. 

— И если ты не заснешь, я выставлю тебя греться в ванную.

— Ушивака-чан слишком жесток… — на рот опять легла широкая ладонь, но Тоору не стал возмущаться. Ему слишком хотелось спать. Настолько сильно, что происходящее стало казаться ему нормальным. Он хихикнул, представляя их завтрашний матч.

***

— Что ты там копаешься?!

Тоору выронил бутылку с водой, подхватил, не удержал, но в самый последний момент поймал ногой и с облегчением выдохнул:

— Ива-чан, ты так кричишь, что у меня в ушах звенит.

— Просто давай быстрее, нам еще на общее собрание нужно успеть. Что это за футболка? На похороны собрался?

Тоору осмотрел себя.

— Отличная футболка, — возмутился он. — И мне идет белый.

А еще она до сих пор пахла Ушивакой.

— Ладно, шевелись, — Ивайзуми смотрел хмуро, Тоору неторопливо выбирал ремень. — Откуда она у тебя?

— Ива-чан, я не знаю, что страшнее, когда ты молчишь и сопишь или когда пытаешься завязать разговор.

— Ой, заткнись, взяли бы и ответил, это так трудно?

Тоору обернулся и улыбнулся широко:

— Мне ее Ушивака-чан подарил.

Чистую правду, между прочим сказал — Тоору почесал затылок, куда прилетело затрещиной.

— Придурок и извращенец, — бурчал Ивайзуми, пока они шли на собрание команды. 

Вот так всегда. Не ценят люди правду. Хотя футболку Ушивака не то чтобы подарил — просто Тоору сказал, что уйдет в ней, потому что вещи так и не высохли, а так его будет хоть что-то греть. Ушивака с каменным лицом предложил клубную куртку, и Тоору впервые задумался, что, может быть, тот все же издевается. Сейчас Тоору казалось, что надо было соглашаться — Ивайзуми бы точно удар хватил.

Матч Шираторизаве они проиграли. Впрочем, задачей минимум было взять один сет, и с этим они справились. Да и убиваться не было никакого смысла. В следующий этап выходили две команды, взявшие больше всего сетов. Шираторизава, скорее всего, больше ни одного не отдаст, Сэйджо — тоже, поэтому пока все шло неплохо. Тоору улыбался, шагая по коридору. Хороший был матч, у него многое получалось. Получалось бы больше, если бы мысли не уплывали от матча к прошедшей ночи. От присутствия Ушиваки на другой стороне зала под ложечкой сосало, а волоски на коже поднимались дыбом.

На собрании Тоору поглядывал на экран телефона — номерами они обменялись перед самым уходом. Точнее Ушивака вытянул из пальцев Тоору телефон, мгновение изучал дисплей, а потом вбил свой номер.

— Да, пожалуйста, Ушивака-чан, возьми мой телефон и делай что хочешь, — пробормотал тогда Тоору.

— Ты против?

— Нет, — Тоору сдался. И даже поднял руки. — Я буду писать тебе долгие и проникновенные сообщения. И звонить, обязательно звонить — специально, когда у тебя будут идти матчи.

— Я оставляю телефон в раздевалке, — сообщил Ушивака.

Тоору подавил желание побиться головой о стену. Или побить чем-нибудь Ушиваку. Вместо этого он попрощался и заторопился прочь — лучше бы ему вернуться до того, как проснется команда.

И вот сейчас он набирал первое сообщение.

«Как тебе наша игра?»

Ответ пришел почти сразу.

«Так себе».

Тоору раздраженно смотрел на экран. Вот мудак.

«Вы не стоили усилий».

«Поэтому ты после свистка захерачил мячом в стену?»

«Я просто очень возбудимый, Ушивака-чан».

«Я заметил».

Тоору почувствовал, что краснеет.

«Я спал в твоей футболке».

«Мне нужно как-то отреагировать?».

«Мог бы сказать, что я извращенец, снять камень с моей души».

«Ты извращенец».

«Спасибо. Значит, ты не возражаешь, если я оставлю ее себе?».

«Кого?»

«Футболку!».

«Ты же ее уже оставил».

Разговор с Ушивакой будил в Тоору его внутреннего идиота, определенно. По крайней мере ничем другим он свое следующее сообщение объяснить не мог.

«Я хочу тебя трахнуть».

Ответа не было. Кажется, Тоору немного перестарался. С другой стороны, после того как они подрочили друг другу, Ушивака мог бы не падать в обморок от непристойных предложений. Тоору сосредоточился на собрании, но голоса плыли мимо, а смысл разговора не улавливался. Все равно было немного обидно. Мог бы и не молчать.

— …вечером соберемся в клубе, будут представители спонсоров и пара журналистов, поэтому будьте готовы к вопросам.

— А там будут симпатичные девушки? — заинтересовался Тоору, и Ивайзуми украдкой показал кулак. Тоору сделал невинное лицо.

Тренер усмехнулся:

— Будут, раз ты туда идешь. Я уже попросил у журналистов список предварительных вопросов, почитаешь, прикинешь, что отвечать.

В кармане завибрировал сигнал входящего сообщения. Тоору кивнул тренеру и украдкой посмотрел, как далеко его послали.

«Я освободил время после восьми. Приходи».

Дыхание перехватило, ноги стали ватными, в лицо бросилась кровь, а позвоночник продрало ознобом. Тоору спрятал телефон и сжал кулак — пальцы дрожали.

— Ох, знаете, меня не будет, — проговорил он, глядя перед собой. — Неважно себя чувствую. Извините.

До восьми — пять часов. Уйма времени, чтобы сойти с ума. И запомнить, наконец, что Ушивака не понимает шуток.

На выходе его поймал менеджер. В ладонь лег прозрачный диск — запись матча с Шираторизавой, Тоору и забыл, что просил его достать. В номере он надел наушники и включил ноутбук.

Игра снималась всего с двух камер, хотя распложены они были удачно — напротив сетки, чуть наискосок. Время от времени режиссер давал крупный план, и Тоору следил за своим лицом. Ему нравился собственный вид, камера его «любила».

А вот Ушивака не нравился. Каждый раз, когда Тоору приходилось изучать игру соперника, он старался побыстрее промотать кадры с Ушивакой. От его вида горчило на языке, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Но Тоору ставил на паузу, смотрел, слушал, анализировал, запоминал, а после, совершенно больной и разбитый, выключал свет и лежал на полу, слушая, как зло и глухо стучит сердце.

Сейчас же его интересовало другое. Игра отошла на второй план, и Тоору изучал Ушиваку как физиологическую единицу, как тело, которое реагирует на раздражители — отсекая волейбол настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Камера выхватила его лицо крупным планом, и Тоору заворожено следил, как едва заметно раздуваются ноздри Ушиваки, когда он готовится к атаке, как он кидает взгляд за спину своего связующего, и ресницы на миг опускаются, потом взлетают… Камера резко переключилась на общий план, а Тоору выругался от неожиданности и разочарования. Общий план был ему совсем неинтересен. Хотя…

Теперь он смотрел, как передвигается Ушивака. Обманчивое впечатление неповоротливости, когда тот стоял неподвижно, пропадало сразу же, едва ему стоило оторваться от пола. Он взлетал так легко, как будто притяжения не существовало. И успевал везде. 

Очередной крупный план выскочил так неожиданно, что перехватило дыхание, и Тоору автоматически нажал на паузу. Кадр получился четким, лицо казалось вырезанным на размытом ярком фоне, камера поймала его на взлете — рот приоткрыт, белеет кромка зубов под вздернутой верхней губой. Отсюда была видна легкая синева гладко выбритых щек, едва заметная впадинка на подбородке и две маленькие вертикальные морщинки на переносице. Их Тоору замечал и раньше.

Он снова пустил запись, и Ушивака задрал футболку, вытирая лицо. Мелькнул светлый живот с короткой узкой дорожкой волос от пупка вниз, за пояс; мышцы напряглись, и Ушивака торопливо отступил, широко расставив ноги и наклонив корпус вперед. На его лице застыло напряженное ожидание, он сдул прядь, падающую на глаза, и замер.

Тоору вспомнил этот момент — потому что была его подача. Тогда они взяли четыре очка подряд, и Тоору не удержался, показал Ушиваке язык. Реакции, кроме нахмуренных бровей, не последовало, и, к глубокому сожалению Тоору, камеры не сняли этот обмен любезностями. Но едва он открыл рот, чтобы от души высказаться, как на экране после очередного вбитого гвоздя Ушивака наклонился, обнимаясь с командой.

Тоору меланхолично поставил на паузу. Он всегда считал, что если Ушиваку посадить задницей на мяч, тот с треском лопнет. Сейчас он думал, что дрочить на наклонившегося соперника, изучая тонкий рельеф плавок под волейбольными трусами — дурной тон и несусветная глупость.

Он продолжал так думать, даже когда рванул завязки спортивных штанов и сунул руку в трусы. Обхватил член, провел по твердому стволу вверх вниз, вспомнил запах напополам с обволакивающим тягучим ощущением тепла, идущим от тела Ушиваки — и кончил одним залпом, задыхаясь и слизывая с верхней губы капельки пота. Голова кружилась, внутренности превратились в дрожащее желе, а в глазах было все еще темно.

— Тоору-чан, — собственный голос испуганно заметался под низким потолком, — ты невообразимый идиот.

Как ни странно, стало легче. По крайней мере, включилось то, что, по мнению Тоору, отвечало у него за мыслительный процесс. Игру можно отложить, следующий матч с Шираторизавой еще нескоро, и уж на кого в первую очередь нужно смотреть, как это на их центральных блокирующих, один большой геморрой. Потом стоило сходить в душ — сперма уже начала подсыхать и сейчас неприятно стягивала кожу. А после — поискать в сети информацию об однополом сексе. А после…

Время тянулось, словно грудной эспандер, и Тоору не покидала мысль, что едва он расслабится, как получит эластичным жгутом по носу, а события помчатся с такой скоростью, что остановиться и подумать времени не будет.

Он вышел из своего номера с совершенно пустой головой и мыслью, что глаза у Ушиваки — зеленые. В холле подписал какие-то карточки у бросившихся к нему девушек, едва не налетел на служащего с горой чемоданов, сел в лифт, ехавший на подземные этажи, а потом долго блуждал, пытаясь отыскать тот, что едет наверх.

На улице в глаза било заходящее солнце, отражаясь от зеркальных окон гостиницы, шумели машины и шелестели низкие стриженые деревья с круглыми, словно волейбольные шары, кронами; кое-где уже разгорались огни реклам. За воротами гостиницы шумел город, нужный автобус подкатил сразу, и Тоору украдкой пнул длинный блестящий поручень, соединивший пол и потолок. Сегодня все было против него. Даже автобусы.

Даже неслышные, словно тени, служащие гостиницы, в которой разместилась Шираторизава. И особенно Ушивака, открывший распахнувший дверь: с влажными волосами, в футболке, натянутой прямо на мокрое тело, и снова в чертовом полотенце. Тоору прислонился плечом к косяку, вглядываясь в спокойное лицо, и понял, что сейчас у него последний шанс сбежать — выбросить телефон в море и записаться в крикетисты. А еще он понял, что опоздал.

Ушивака скрестил руки на груди, наклонил голову к плечу и поинтересовался:

— Пришел?

Тоору оттолкнулся от косяка и шагнул вперед.

— Приехал на автобусе, — с совершенно серьезным лицом ответил он.

Дверь за спиной захлопнулась.

***

Тоору частенько подводило бурное воображение — жизнь на практике сильно отличалась от рисуемых мысленно картин. Не лучше и не хуже. Просто она была другой. Глядя на Ушиваку, Тоору в очередной раз убедился в верности этого наблюдения.

Воображаемый Ушиджима Вакатоши должен был возвышаться неприступной глыбой, а не менее воображаемый Ойкава Тоору — пытаться завязать какой-нибудь нелепый разговор, да хотя бы «а какие девочки тебе нравятся, черт возьми». Вместо этого Тоору услышал будничное:

— Так и будешь там стоять? Проходи уже.

Ушивака отвернулся, наклонился, подхватывая с пола какую-то тряпку — вроде бы штаны, — мелькнули бедра, обнажившиеся почти до ягодиц, и Тоору застыл, бездумно глядя, как Ушивака на ходу натягивает — точно, штаны — продевая сначала одну ногу, потом другую, все это короткими и скупыми движениями.

Полотенце он с бедер сдернул и закинул на плечо, отправившись в ванную. Зашумела вода, Тоору видел, как Ушивака вешает полотенце на крюк, ополаскивает руки, взъерошивает волосы и выходит, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Наверное, не самый подходящий момент, чтобы понять — Тоору на самом деле хочет трахнуть Ушиджиму Вакатоши. От этой мысли тянуло страхом, предвкушением и возбуждением, той знакомой смесью чувств, которая одолевала его каждый раз, когда они встречались на площадке. Ну и как дальше играть в волейбол? 

Тоору прошелся по комнате, стаскивая куртку. В прошлый раз ему было некогда рассматривать обстановку, и сейчас он с любопытством оглядывался. Из приоткрытого шкафа выглядывал кусочек цветной формы клубных цветов Шираторизавы. На подоконнике стояла открытая бутылка с водой, на низком столике лежали, сваленные в беспорядке, разноцветные катушки тейпов; футонов видно не было, зато на полу валялось то ли одеяло, то ли покрывало — с длинным, мягким на вид ворсом. 

Тоору присел, чтобы проверить свою догадку — пальцы погрузились в искусственный мех. Ощущения были приятные. Включенный ноутбук подмигивал ромбовидным скринсейвером, на полу валялись диски, на одном была надпись «Шираторизава — Аоба Джисай». Тоору вспомнил собственный просмотр матча.

— Будет смешно, если у меня встанет на тебя во время матча, — пробормотал он и вздрогнул, когда Ушивака фыркнул над головой.

— Тебе придется весь матч из шкуры выпрыгивать, чтобы выжать из этих слабаков максимум. Не до меня будет.

У Тоору дернулся глаз. Ах ты мудак.

— Знаешь, некоторые способны делать сразу два дела одновременно, — он поднял голову, широко улыбнулся и похлопал Ушиваку по бедру. — Извини, что похвастался.

Тот пожал плечами и уселся рядом.

— На что ты обижаешься? На то, что твоя команда не соответствует твоему уровню как связующего? Это тебе любой скажет.

— Ушивака-чан, ты меня бесишь.

Не мог бы ты сдохнуть в муках, прямо сейчас.

— Хм.

— Нет, все-таки сдохни.

— Ты сильный связующий. Почему ты не поступил в Шираторизаву?

Скринсейвер на мониторе перед Тоору моргнул и потух белой блестящей точкой.

Накатила вдруг усталость.

— Это не твое дело.

— Ты сделал бы из просто лучших недосягаемую вершину. Ты бы смог.

Тоору молчал, бездумно перебирая диски. Мысли о правильности когда-то сделанного выбора догнали его в самый неподходящий момент. Тоору не обсуждал это даже с Ивайзуми — потому что никак не мог открыть эту тему даже для себя.

Причин было много. Гордость — его не пригласили, а просить рекомендации он не смог себя заставить. Нежелание тратить время — без приглашения в Шираторизаву пришлось бы поступать обычным порядком. Опасение провала. Но, по большому счету, все это было мусором.

Тоору сел на мягкое покрывало, подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком.

— Я просто выбрал соперничество с тобой. Вот и все.

— Ясно.

Ушивака сидел совсем близко, и Тоору ощущал текущий от него жар. Неужели он всегда такой горячий? Никак не получалось вспомнить свои ощущения от предыдущей ночи. Жар застилал разум.

— Смотри, что у меня есть, — Ушивака постучал указательным пальцем по одному из дисков — надписи на нем не было.

— Чья-то игра? — сейчас Тоору больше интересовало чужое колено, чем чужие игры.

— Карасуно против Некомы, серия товарищеских матчей.

Тоору быстро схватил диск. Это обещало быть любопытным. Тихо вздохнул дисковод, проглатывая диск, и Тоору напряженно уставился на экран, пока Ушивака загружал проигрыватель.

Снимали на любительскую камеру, с одной точки, но Тоору все равно с интересом уставился на экран. С Некомой он не сталкивался, к тому же было любопытно взглянуть, что изменилось у Карасуно. 

По полу тянуло сквозняком, и Тоору увидел, что как раз Ушивака сидит на покрывале, скрестив ноги и сложив руки. Поэтому, после недолгих раздумий, Тоору развел Ушиваки ноги и удобно устроился между, чувствуя в затылок теплое дыхание. Так было отлично. А когда, после недолгой возни, Ушивака обхватил его за грудь, прижимая к себе, а Тоору откинулся затылком на плечо, стало совсем хорошо. 

— От малыша было бы больше толку, если бы Тобио-чан пасовал ему чуть ниже.

— Ему будет неудобно.

— Ему все равно, — пожал плечами Тоору, — но более низкая передача дает сопернику меньше возможности подготовиться. Они уже трижды лупили в блок с высокой и набрали три очка на низкой.

На экране Тобио что-то выговаривал малышу.

— Может быть, они сейчас так и сделают, — проговорил Ушивака. — Связующий знает свое дело.

Рот Тоору наполнился горечью. И тут же на живот легла раскаленная ладонь. Осторожные поглаживания, размеренные и неглубокие, отрезвили.

— Да, — согласился Тоору. — Знает.

На экране Тобио победно вскидывал руки.

Невыносимо хотелось взять ноутбук и разбить его о голову хозяина. Одним ударом решить сразу две проблемы. Вместо этого он прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся и потолкал Ушиваку локтем:

— А с ним ты бы сыгрался?

Ладонь на животе замерла, и Тоору почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки.

— Я могу сыграться с кем угодно. Но зачем? А переучивать его слишком долго.

Ладонь возобновила мягкие круговые движения, и Тоору задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Матч продолжался, где-то Тобио пытался вправить мозги своему игроку, а Тоору едва заметно дрожал. Дыхание Ушиваки согревало затылок, казалось, сам воздух превратился в ловушку, окутав их удушающим теплом.

Горечь, с которой Тоору практически сроднился, медленно вымывалась с кончика языка. Он выпрямил спину, разрывая мягкие, почти уютные объятья, выдохнул зло:

— В задницу Тобио-чана.

— Ладно.

Ушивака чуть наклонился вперед, потянулся, и ногой захлопнул крышку ноутбука — свечение монитора пропало, мигнув на прощание разноцветными глазками индикаторов, — а потом взял Тоору за плечи и развернул лицом к себе.

Света, падающего в комнату от уличных огней, было достаточно, чтобы можно было рассмотреть лицо Ушиваки, его грудь в вырезе футболке — почти такой же, какую он выдал в свое время самому Тоору.

Тоору провел по ложбинке между мышцами, собирая испарину, и улыбнулся. Кожа под подушечками пальцев была влажной и разгоряченной, в запястье отдавался стук чужого пульса.

Ведя рукой по шее, Тоору наклонился, вдыхая чистый запах кожи, смешанный с едва заметным ароматом лосьона для бритья. Пульс уже не просто чувствовался, а бухал в середину ладони. Тоору смотрел с такого близкого расстояния, что видел темные крапинки, рассыпанные по зеленой радужке. Поймал темный взгляд и не удержался, провел пальцем по жесткой щеточке темных ресниц. Ушивака смешно заморгал, защекотав палец.

Возбуждение, мягкое и плавное, растекалось под кожей, пульсировало в паху и оседало испариной на висках. Ушивака смотрел вниз, прямо между ног, и Тоору оказался не готов к рукам, скользнувшим под футболку, жестко огладившим живот и накрывшим соски. В промежность словно плеснуло горячим, в глазах потемнело, и Тоору отшатнулся, перехватывая руки Ушиваки. Голова кружилась, в висках стучала кровь — это было слишком, слишком, слишком, черт возьми.

Тяжело дыша, он сжал запястья Ушиваки сильнее. И потом толкнул его на спину, седлая его бедра и прижимая руки к полу. Штаны приспустились, открывая лобок; тонкая ткань топорщилась, обтягивая возбужденный член; Ушивака тяжело дышал, чуть приоткрыв рот — и не отрываясь смотрел на Тоору.

— Лежи смирно, Ушивака-чан, — Тоору облизал губы, наклоняясь ниже, прислушиваясь к замершему дыханию. — И не забывай дышать.

Глубокий вздох прокатился по всему телу, Ушивака выгнулся, плотно сжав зубы и нахмурившись — Тоору захотелось поцеловать две вертикальные морщинки над переносицей.

И он не любил отказывать себе в удовольствии, поэтому наклонился и провел языком вдоль переносицы. Ушивака издал сквозь зубы едва слышный стон, от которого волоски на руках Тоору поднялись дыбом.

— Сейчас, — шепнул он, — я отпущу твои руки. И ты, — его губы коснулись мочки уха Ушиваки, — снимешь футболку.

К уже знакомому запаху лосьона примешалась нотка пота и смазки, и Тоору хватал ртом горячий воздух, чтобы не рухнуть в это возбуждающее марево с головой. Потому что Ушивака опустил и поднял веки, соглашаясь, а когда Тоору разжал пальцы, удерживавшие запястья, начал медленно снимать футболку. Сначала задрал ее, обнажая грудь, а потом выгнулся, поднимаясь на лопатках и стаскивая ее через голову.

Когда он отбросил футболку, то выглядел взъерошенным и смущенным. Тоору широко улыбнулся.

— Тебя ведь и правда это заводит, а? Когда тобой командуют?

Ушивака сердито прищурился, а Тоору сказал:

— Раздвинь ноги. — Глядя, как Ушивака подчиняется, Тоору медленно погружался в свой личный маленький ад. — Шире.

Теперь Ушивака дышал, как загнанный, а Тоору думал, что обхитрил сам себя. У него стоял так, что сознание рассыпалось мозаикой, из которой он пытался сложить хоть какую-то реальность. Яйца уже ныли, но ему все еще было мало. Ему не хватило, хотелось еще. Еще. И еще.

Тоору наклонился и накрыл губами бледно-розовый кружок соска. Солоноватая пленка пота отозвалась еще одной волной возбуждения, и Тоору прикусил твердый сосок, закрывая глаза. 

А потом ему надоело.

Стало плевать.

Да чтоб тебя, Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Тоору встал и сдернул с себя футболку. Следом полетели штаны, а за ними — все остальное. Ушивака так лежал — широко разбросав руки и ноги, тяжело дышал — грудь ходила ходуном, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел.

Присев между ног, Тоору подцепил у него резинку штанов и потянул их вниз. Сначала показалась головка — влажная от смазки, темная от прилившей крови; потом член — и Тоору с трудом сомкнул вокруг него пальцы. Провел кулаком вверх-вниз, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, Ушивака дернулся, и Тоору опустил ладонь на живот, удерживая его на месте.

А потом прижался губами к пупку, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы. Ушивака теперь стонал отчетливо, на выдохе; и Тоору думал, что кончить от голоса возбужденного Ушиджимы Вакатоши — нелепее не придумаешь. И сомкнул губы на скользкой головке.

Ушивака дернулся, и член толкнулся глубоко в горло, заполнив рот. Тоору зажмурился, смахивая выступившие слезинки, и тут в волосы вплелись пальцы. Ушивака бережно обхватил его голову и начал покачивать — вверх и вниз. Член скользил во рту совсем неглубоко, Тоору видел, как в паху Ушиваки от напряжения проступили вены, как дрожали бедра, когда он сдерживал толчки.

Тоору отстранился, выпуская член изо рта, и тряхнул головой, разгоняя туман перед глазами.

— Знаешь, — голос звучал хрипло и незнакомо, — если бы у меня в рот брал ты, я бы не стал сдерживаться.

Глаза Ушиваки дико блеснули, радужка потемнела, почти слившись со зрачком, а рот искривился мучительно, словно от боли. 

А через секунду он хрипло закричал, выгибаясь на лопатках, упираясь пятками в пол, сперма толчкам выплескивалась Тоору на грудь, живот, колени… Он наклонился, вбирая в рот член, все еще истекающий спермой, пропуская через себя ее горьковатый вкус. Спермы оказалось неожиданно много, она потекла сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы, и Тоору поднял голову. Ушивака смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, словно видел в первый раз.

— Трахни меня, — сказал он, и Тоору скрутило оглушительным оргазмом. Реальность снова шла трещинами, в ней не должно быть рук, сжимающих плечи до синяков, и колена, протолкнувшегося между ног, в ней не должно быть ничего, кроме мягких белых стен и больной фантазии.

Тоору провалился в полузабытье. В нем не было ничего, кроме теплых пальцев, поглаживающих затылок, и тихого дыхания. И да — спермы, стянувшей кожу. Безобразие. Тоору прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь бережной ласке. О том, каким его видел Ушивака и что теперь с этим делать, он подумает немного позже. Когда отдышится. Или проснется.

***

Проснулся Тоору от голоса Ушиваки. От раздраженного голоса Ушиваки, который звучал как песня. 

— Я занят.

Пауза.

— Нельзя.

Пауза.

— Нет.

Пауза.

— Утром.

Пауза.

— Я все сказал.

Пауза.

— Хорошо. До завтра. 

Тихий щелчок крышки телефона ознаменовал окончание разговора.

Тоору потянулся, сгоняя остатки дремы, чувствуя, как мягкий ворс покрывала скользит по обнаженной коже. В комнате царила темнота, за окном — тоже, электронные часы на стене светились голубым и показывали время: половина одиннадцатого.

— Как приятно знать, что я доставляю тебе неприятности, — пробормотал Тоору.

— Твое присутствие — всего лишь небольшое неудобство.

Тоору так сильно захотелось его ударить, что во рту стало горчить. Едва слышные шаги приблизились. Пару секунд Ушивака возвышался над ним громоздкой тенью, а потом присел — на грудь легла сухая ладонь, прошлась по животу небрежным жестом. Тоору на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь красными кругами, плывущими от ярости, а потом сорвался.

Врезал по руке, отбрасывая в сторону, вскочил на колени, замахиваясь. Удар в лицо Ушивака заблокировал, Тоору врезал ему ладонями по груди, толкая назад.

— Небольшое неудобство? — от злости голос звенел. 

— Подожди, — Ушивака охнул и согнулся, когда кулак Тоору впечатался в ребра.

— Подожди, я не…

Тоору ударил прямым, а через миг его плечи оказались в стальном захвате рук. Ушивака навалился на него, вжимая в пол, тяжело дыша в шею, потерся щекой о щеку, а потом начал жадно целовать. Губы скользили по губам, язык торопливо толкался все глубже, Ушивака дышал загнанно, как после пробежки на скорость, и Тоору надеялся, что ему сейчас чертовски больно, надеялся и отвечал на поцелуи с отчаянием и злостью. Потому что голова кружилась, Тоору пластало по полу этой силой и напором, плавило от обрушавшейся на него тяжести. Он даже не заметил, как Ушивака разжал каменно-твердые объятья. Просто обнаружил, что лежит, обхватив его затылок, запустив пальцы в короткие жесткие волосы, и трахает его рот своим языком.

Когда темнота начала вращаться, они замерли. И какое-то время лежали, соприкасаясь губами и успокаивая дыхание.

— Ты обиделся, — низкий голос разорвал темноту, прокатился вдоль позвоночника сладкой волной.

— Ты такой наблюдательный, Ушивака-чан.

— Прости, — по нижней губе мягко прошелся язык. — Я не это имел в виду. Не то, что ты не имеешь значения.

От этих поглаживаний мозг медленно, но верно превращался в желе. Тоору разжал пальцы, опуская руки на гладкую спину, прошелся ладонями по ребрам, добрался до ягодиц, и Ушивака замер, когда Тоору сжал ладони.

— А что ты имел в виду? — выдохнул Тоору, раздвигая ягодицы.

— Я… — по его телу прошла крупная дрожь, когда Тоору мягко провел ребром ладони по расщелине. — Черт.

— Скажи мне, пожалуйста.

Тоору мягко надавил указательным пальцем на плотно сжатое отверстие, задыхаясь от накатившего возбуждения.

— Прочитают лекцию о недопустимости нарушения правил, — выдохнул он. — Ненавижу лекции.

— И все? — Тоору мягко массировал отверстие, проталкивая понемногу палец.

— Я же говорю, — Ушивака гортанно застонал, когда палец вошел на одну фалангу, и шевельнул бедрам; его твердый член уперся в живот. — Небольшое неудобство.

Тоору убрал руку и перевернулся на бок, сталкивая Ушиваку с себя, раскладывая на спине. Едва тот дернулся, чтобы встать, Тоору надавил ему на грудь. Наклонился, поцеловал живот, на миг прихватил зубам кожу над пахом, огладил ладонью бок, массируя гладко перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы.

Когда он сел между широко раздвинутых ног, Ушивака шумно выдохнул, закрывая лицо руками. Тоору видел, как он кусает пальцы, и от этого зрелища сознание заволокло туманом. Возбуждение жаркими струйками стекало в пах, и Тоору погладил бедра — с внутренней стороны они были такими белыми и нежными, что он не удержался, прижался губами рядом с пульсирующей венкой и с силой поцеловал. 

Оторвавшись от бедер, лег сверху, дурея от запаха Ушиваки, от ощущения его гладкой кожи, от дрожи, которая сотрясала его тело. Член скользнул между напряженных ягодиц, прошелся вверх-вниз по расщелине и уперся головкой в задний проход. От ощущения тугих мышц сначала окатило волной жара, потом зазнобило, и Тоору начал покачиваться, тереться членом о промежность.

Руки Ушиваки сомкнулись на затылке, он притянул Тоору, обнимая, и задвигался в одном ритме — то подаваясь назад, когда Тоору немного отстранялся, то двигаясь вперед, когда он вжимался членом в задний проход.

Тоору давно забыл, где он, что тут делает и почему пришел. Остался только этот размеренный танец двух тел, затопившая сознание волна возбуждения, накатывающая все сильнее, и щемящая боль в груди, когда он вглядывался в искаженное лицо Ушиваки.

Они двигались все быстрее, даже не двигались, а беспорядочно терлись друг о друга, извиваясь и выгибаясь, задыхаясь и глотая густой горячий воздух. Ушивака стонал — коротко, резко, и Тоору понял, что тонет. Низкий голос отдавался в затылке, подгонял накатывающий оргазм, и когда Ушивака выдохнул: «Хочу тебя», Тоору уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, стиснул в ответных объятьях и содрогнулся, кончая. Ушивака крупно вздрагивал, по животу текла сперма, а в голове у Тоору царила звенящая пустота.

И мысль, что больше не получится считать, будто ничего не произошло. 

Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Ушиваку. Лицо того в неровном свете электронных часов казалось беззащитным и открытым. Как глупо. В груди по-прежнему ныло, и Тоору, усмехаясь, уткнулся лбом во влажное от пота плечо. Ушивака неловко прижал его к себе, и они замерли.

Говорить не хотелось. Да и что тут скажешь? Ушиджима Вакатоши всегда вызывал у Тоору сильные чувства. Пора бы с этим смириться. Но пока было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, насколько глубоко он вляпался.

***

Бледно мигал индикатор питания ноутбука, по-прежнему горели часы, а в окно падал рассеянный свет от фар проезжавших вдалеке редких машин. Тоору сидел, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них подбородком. Обычно так ему лучше думалось, но сейчас сосредоточиться не получалось. Ушивака спал на боку, подложив под голову локоть, и его лицо казалось незнакомым. Слишком мягким, слишком открытым. И не покидало ощущение причастности к чему-то, что предназначалось только для него. 

И что бы между ними ни происходило раньше и что бы ни произошло в будущем, эта ночь все изменила. Ушивака всегда был для Тоору чем-то вроде сигнального флажка, человеком-функцией, преградой на его пути к победе. То, что преграда ходила, дышала и разговаривала, по большому счету, не имело никакого значения. Тоору интересовался Ушивакой долго и болезненно, и ни разу его исследования не выходили за линию площадки. Он даже ненавидел не столько Ушиваку, сколько то, что тот олицетворял собой проигрыш, стену, которую ему так и не удалось разрушить. И казалось, ничего не изменится.

У его стены оказались зеленые глаза, обрамленные густыми жесткими ресницами, довольная ухмылка, крупный член, теплая гладкая кожа и широкая грудь, на которой можно так удобно устроиться, чтобы подремать. И вместо стыда он ощущал злость от потери такого привычного удобного образа врага, того, кого можно проклинать, писать гадости на уроках и винить в неудачах. Тоору не знал, что делать с таким Ушивакой. И не знал, нравятся ли ему такие перемены. Грудь сжимала тоска. 

Пора было идти — ночь за окном серела. Тоору поднялся и заходил по комнате, отыскивая свою одежду. Перед тем, как лечь спать, они успели помыться, и, по крайней мере, он явится к себе не настолько затраханным. Хотя вкус спермы Ушиваки, его запах, казалось, впитался в кожу и до сих пор чувствовался на языке.

— Эй, — Тоору провел ладонью по плечу, напряженно глядя, как просыпается Ушивака — хмурый, почти сердитый. Тоору сам ненавидел, когда его будили.

Ушивака моргнул и потер лицо.

— Что?

— Мне пора.

— Подожди, я провожу тебя.

Он перевернулся на живот и отчаянно зевнул, потянувшись. Мышцы на спине пришли в движение, и Тоору кинуло в жар, когда он представил, как они работают на площадке.

— Не нужно, я помню дорогу.

— Ммм, — Ушивака уткнулся в скрещенные руки, — тогда возьми ключ от входной двери, тут заперто изнутри, у всех ключи, служащего ночью нет.

— Удобно, — восхитился Тоору. — Где ключ?

— Посмотри в кармане куртки.

Тоору сдернул со спинки стула куртку и пощупал карманы. Так, что у нас тут… Судя по всему телефон, какая-то мелочь, сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. Тоору без капли смущения развернул его и рассмотрел при свете часов — расписание нынешнего турнира, несколькими перекрестными линиями обозначены победители своих групп. Если все пойдет так и дальше, они с Шираторизавой встретятся в финале, который как раз через два дня. Тоору спрятал расписание, пытаясь понять, зачем Ушивака его с собой таскает, и нащупал наконец плоский квадратный ключ.

— Что дальше, Ушивака-чан? Знакомство с родителями? Имей в виду, я пока не готов к такому серьезному и ответственному шагу.

— С тренером.

— Ну да, в нашем случае тренер сойдет за родителей, — Тоору беззаботно улыбнулся. — Ладно, я пошел.

— Ага.

Перед дверью он остановился и повернул голову:

— А как же трогательное прощание? Не называй меня так, Ойкава, и приходи еще?

— Зачем? Мы же увидимся, — ответил Ушивака с невозмутимостью сонной бетономешалки.

— Правда? — Тоору вдруг показалось, что он что-то упустил на этой вечеринке.

— Приду забрать ключ.

Тоору молча вышел за дверь. Мог бы поклясться, что Ушивака засмеялся вслед.

***

Первый автобус был пуст и холоден. Тоору стоял на задней площадке, держась за поручень, и глотал утренний воздух, еще не наполнившийся запахом покрышек, бензина и газов. Мысли возвращались к предстоящим играм — сегодня у них четвертьфиналы, завтра — полуфиналы, а послезавтра — финал. Будет обидно не встретиться с Шираторизавой. Тоору ощутил привычный азарт. И сейчас лучше бы тихо пробраться к себе. Есть шанс, что Ивайзуми спит. Тоору проскользнул в номер, замер, но ничего не услышал, кроме тихого звука своего дыхания.

— Нагулялся? — раздался спокойный голос со стороны кровати. Очень-очень спокойный голос, и Тоору мысленно приготовился уворачиваться.

— Да, мамочка, — смиренно ответил он и шагнул в сторону от двери. — Как прошло, эээ, мероприятие?

— Просто прекрасно, — Ивайзуми был на самом деле зол. — Просто охуенно прошло. Был тренер университетской сборной, куча журналистов и твоя бывшая. А вот тебя почему-то не было, Придуркава!

Включился ночник, а в голову с силой прилетела подушка. Тоору машинально ее поймал и подбросил над головой.

— Университетской сборной? — нахмурился он. Что за глупость, что ему тут делать? Турнир исключительно спонсорский, сильные команды сюда приехали не играть, а показывать себя болельщикам.

— Слушай, ты, кретин.

— А? Не обзывайся! Ты выглядишь глупо! — он подбросил подушку и точным ударом послал ее обратно Ивайзуми.

— Она хоть стоит того? Хорошенькая? Мать твою, я тебя первый раз таким вижу! Может, тебе руку сломать, чтобы пришел в себя?

— Я тогда играть не смогу, — возмутился Тоору. — И кто здесь кретин?

— Так что? Такая красивая, что ты как мячом долбанутый второй день ходишь?

Тоору вспомнил Ушиваку — ощущение каменной стены, надвигающаяся высокая тень, горячий воздух, трущиеся друг о друга животы, скользкие от спермы, и толстая головка члена во рту…

— Очень красивая, — серьезно ответил Тоору и начал хохотать. 

Абсурд достиг критической массы, и Тоору уже не мог остановиться. Он хохотал, вытирая выступившие слезы, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, пока сокрушительной пощечиной его не отнесло к противоположной стене. Смех закончился так резко, как будто его выключили. Тоору сполз по стене и вытер дрожащими руками дорожки слез.

— У меня в ушах звенит, — пожаловался он и вздрогнул: Ивайзуми присел перед ним на корточки и заглянул в лицо.

— Ты во что ввязался, идиот?

В общем, не сказать, чтобы это был подходящий момент, чтобы говорить правду, с другой стороны — ничем не хуже других.

— Я переспал с Ушивакой.

Выражения сменялись на лице Ивайзуми с бешеной скоростью: раздражение, удивление, злость. Понимание.

— Ты не врешь.

Тоору подтянул ноги к груди и уткнулся лицом в колени.

***

Ивайзуми ходил по комнате, и Тоору считал его шаги. Бегать тут особенно негде было — квадратная коробка с двумя кроватями, столик, встроенный шкаф, одна дверца все время открывается. Если Ивайзуми продолжит так метаться, то обязательно…

Грохот и ругань выдернули из раздумий. Разумеется, тот налетел на проклятую дверь. Тоору поднял голову Ивайзуми стоял, потирая ушибленное колено, и смотрел так устало, что Тоору поежился.

— Знаешь, давай сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал?

— Нет, — Тоору откинулся головой на стену, а Ивайзуми потоптался и завалился на кровать.

Тоору мог легко представить, что сейчас творится у него в голове. Сначала Ивайзуми будет тормозить и сконцентрируется на чем-то другом, потом — осознавать, и тогда пойдут вопросы. Но как он отреагирует в итоге, Тоору даже предположить не мог.

За окном рассвело, и Тоору скосил взгляд на часы. У них есть еще минут тридцать, потом душ, завтрак — и в зал.

— Ну и что с тобой делать? — вопросил Ивайзуми у белого потолка. Тоору с интересом взглянул туда же.

Потолок глубокомысленно молчал, чертовски хотелось спать. Адреналин схлынул, осталось чувство недоумения «Как это меня угораздило?» и отчетливое ощущение несущейся на него лавины.

Тоору вздохнул.

— Я жалею, что сделал это.

Ивайзуми молчал, впрочем, Тоору не ждал ответа. Но потом тот вдруг спросил:

— Чего ты боишься?

Тоору мог бы ответить. Себя. Неизвестности. Потери контроля. Но это все было бы неправдой. И он скал правду:

— Не знаю.

— Тогда включи мозг, наконец, — рассердился Ивайзуми, — пусть он у тебя уже делом займется.

Тоору встал и потянулся. В окно заглянуло солнце, высветляя номер и кидая на пол узор из теней. Ивайзуми был прав. Начинался новый день, а об Ушиваке он подумает, когда они встретятся. 

Тишину разорвал телефонный звонок, и Ивайзуми взял трубку.

— Да, тренер. Здесь. Не знаю. Сейчас дам.

Он швырнул телефон Тоору и проворчал:

— Это тренер, а ты, придурок, включи уже свой, достал.

Тоору слушал, что говорит тренер, соглашался, а сам лихорадочно вспоминал, где его телефон. После проверки карманов пришлось признать: он его забыл в номере у Ушиваки. Отчетливо вспомнилась разбросанная одежда; как он ищет телефон и кладет на стол — чтобы не раздавить. Разумеется, он его не забрал. Идиот.

— Только не говори мне, что ты оставил его у Ушиваки, — неверяще произнес Ивайзуми.

Тоору только поморщился. 

— Оставил, — уныло ответил он.

— Тогда тебе, недоумку, лучше бы дойди до финала, потому что до этого хрен у нас будет время гулять по сторонам.

— Ива-чан, ты такой нудный. 

— Нам себя посмотри.

— Полуфиналы уже будут идти в одном зале, я видел расписание. 

— Учти, если ты опять будешь думать об Ушиваке, а не о сопернике…

— Понял, понял, не волнуйся! — Тоору показал язык и ловко увернулся от удара, рассмеявшись, когда Ивайзуми споткнулся об неприметный уступ.

***

Четвертьфинал они выиграли легко. «Даже не разогрелись толком», — ворчал Киндаичи, а Тоору только посмеивался. Впрочем, полуфинал — тоже. Датеко — сильная команда. Заставила их побегать, выискивая бреши в обороне, но они справились. Мысли об Ушиваке и произошедшем наконец отошли на второй план, потускнели, хотя под ложечкой все еще неприятно сосало. Высокая фигура на другой стороне сетки вызывала какой-то болезненный интерес, и Тоору прислушивался к голосу, который на площадке казался совсем другим. Специально их дрессируют, что ли? От Шираторизавы всего можно ожидать. А еще Тоору упускал что-то настолько очевидное, что это немного пугало. 

Торжественность открытия финала у Тоору оценить не вышло. Сначала он задержался, чтобы поговорить с членами своего фан-клуба — милые девушки, все до одной, потом вспомнил, что забыл ключ от гостиницы, который давал ему Ушивака — и пришлось бежать на торжественное приветствие команд сломя голову. Ивайзуми испепелял его взглядом, тренер благодушно улыбался, а Ушиджима Вакатоши, что-то бросив через плечо связующему, шагал к скамье Сэйджо.

Тоору смотрел на его приближение с некоторым недоумением, а потом вспомнил — ключ, телефон, поменяться. Шираторизава переглянулись, и Тоору не сдержался, весело подмигнул их хмурому доигровщику.

— Ойкава.

Они встретились глазами, и Тоору накрыло. 

Голос стек по позвоночнику прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц, площадка обрушилась на него дружными воплями болельщиков, въевшимся запахом пота и прохладой кондиционированного воздуха. Ноги стали словно ватными, сетка справа начала троиться или даже четвериться, но лицо Ушиваки с плотно сжатыми губами и нахмуренными бровями отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век.

Тоору смотрел в вырез его футболки и думал, что хочется лизнуть треугольник светлой кожи. Он невольно шагнул вперед, руки соприкоснулись, и Тоору едва не выронил телефон. Площадка вокруг качалась, а он стоял, как идиот и облизывал губы. Ушивака глядел на него так пристально, будто хотел что-то сказать, и Тоору в миг неожиданного просветления понял, что нужно отдать ключ. 

— Пришлось выключить, — уголок рта Ушиваки дернулся, и Тоору расплылся в широкой улыбке, представив, как сонный Ушивака шарится по комнате, выискивая, что звенит.

Разрывать зрительный контакт было физически больно. Тоору развернулся и пошел прочь, а пол, казалось, пружинил под подошвами, а еще его вело из стороны в сторону.

— Ива-чан

— Чего тебе?

— У меня к тебе большая человеческая просьба.

— До вечера подождать не может?

— Нет.

— Валяй.

— Ударь меня.

— Чтоооо? С какой стати я должен тебя бить? Совсем спятил?

Ивайзуми, резко повернувшись, споткнулся на полуслове и застыл.

— Да я тебя сейчас вообще убью, — прошипел он. — Возьми себя в руки, кретин!

В лоб с силой прилетел мяч, вышибая из головы все посторонние мысли; ноги перестали дрожать, а в груди поднималось густое, вязко-соленое предвкушение игры — забытое за последние два дня чувство. Нервная дрожь переплавилась в веселую злость, мышцы пели, а стук мячей об пол отзывался в ушах музыкой.

Короткий розыгрыш, и Тоору пошел подавать. Мяч ложился в ладонь именно так, как надо. Редкие мгновения, когда Тоору знал — у него получится все.

Он привычно крутанул мяч между ладоней и приготовился. 

Обычно Тоору не прикидывал заранее, куда направит удар. Решение приходило в момент, когда он подбрасывал мяч и выпрыгивал ему навстречу. А за миг до соприкосновения ладони с мячом становилось понятно, насколько хорошо у него получилось.

Тоору подбросил мяч. Разбегаясь, он видел перед собой сосредоточенное, хмурое лицо Ушиваки — и уже знал, что он не примет. Подача пушечным выстрелом грохнула над головами, Ушивака так и не доработал ногами, потому что в самый последний момент мяч нырнул; зато успел подставить руки, но это не помогло — мяч улетел в зрительный зал, вызвав восторженный «ах».

Тоору встретился взглядом с хмурым Ушивакой и показал ему «викторию». Еще одна подача. Тоору, огладив поверхность мяча, пару раз подбросил его над головой. По сигналу отступил, глядя, как переступают с ноги на ногу соперники — и подал планер. Мяч высоко взлетел, а потом издевательски нырнул прямо под ноги Ушиваке. Тот в самый последний момент рванулся вперед, но только успел зацепить его кончиками пальцев.

— Хээээй! — вопль Сэйджо прозвучал ликующе.

Хлопнув по раскрытой ладони Ивайзуми, Тоору подмигнул ему.

— Ты специально его бесишь, да? — проворчал тот. — Как бы он тебе за это голову не открутил.

— Все будет нормально, — отмахнулся Тоору. — Главное, не дайте ему пробивать.

Ивайзуми только закатил глаза.

Третий раз подавать в Ушиваку было несусветной дуростью, но Тоору несло. Он отступил на шаг, свисток судьи разрезал тишину притихшего зала, и мяч взлетел, вращаясь. Два оглушительных удара — подача и прием — раздались сразу друг за другом. 

Мяч взвился свечкой под самый потолок.

— Мой! — раздался крик связующего Шираторизавы, и игроки рассредоточились, занимая свои места.

Плохо, плохо. Тоору бежал к сетке, прикидывая, куда последует атака. Но ведь почти получилось! Этой третьей подаче Ушивака противопоставил грубую силу — не попытался угадать, каким будет отскок, а просто подставил руки.

Скидка оказалась столь стремительной, что Тоору едва успел среагировать — в падении отбил мяч кулаком, едва дотянувшись, а Ивайзуми с остервенением вколотил гвоздь прямо в ноги блокирующим Шираторизавы.

Тоору всей кожей чувствовал, как Ушивака завелся — исчезла медлительная ленивость, с которой он стоял на площадке; сейчас Ушивака напоминал сжатую стальную пружину.  
На этот раз Тоору не стал мудрить с подачей — просто послал пологий планер, максимально затрудняя прием, и рванул на свое место.

— Блок!

— Беру!

Отскок получился неудобным, и пришлось пасовать Куними — а значит, со скоростной атакой придется распрощаться. Похоже, сам Куними понимал, что нужно действовать быстрее; заторопился, и атака получилась неудачной — мяч мазнул по верху сетки и упал за пределы площадки.

— Нормально, нормально! — Тоору хлопнул по ладоням Куними, встал на свое место и поднял глаза.

Ушивака был так близко, что Тоору мог почувствовать его запах и такое знакомое тепло, от которого сосало под ложечкой. Плотно сжатый в узкую линию рот и нахмуренные брови делали его лицо строгим и сосредоточенным. Эту сосредоточенность хотелось немедленно стереть, и Тоору выдохнул, вытирая влажное лицо полой футболки.

Ресницы Ушиваки дрогнули, ноздри раздулись, и он качнулся назад.

Получить подзатыльник в такой момент было очень обидно, и Тоору про себя решил когда-нибудь припомнить это Ивайзуми.

— Что? — обиженно спросил Тоору. 

Но Ивайзуми был далек от лирики.

— Хватит таращиться на Ушиваку, от вас уже прикуривать можно.

— Правда? — обрадовался Тоору.

Ивайзуми выглядел так, будто считал про себя до десяти. Или даже до двадцати.

Раздался свисток, на той стороне площадке в воздух взвился мяч.

К концу сета при счете 23-24 в пользу Сэйджо Тоору сделал скидку под ноги Ушиваке и торжествующе показал язык.

А через три минуты и смену сторон выдыхал сквозь зубы, почувствовав на своей шкуре все прелести подачи Ушиваки. Удар был такой силы, что Тоору встряхнуло с головы до ног, на миг к горлу подкатила тошнота, а в глазах потемнело.

Отбитый в зал мяч вернул кто-то из зрителей, а Ушивака уже стоял, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой — и потом снова подал в Тоору.

Когда Сэйджо, наконец, снялись, отрыв составлял пять очков. Ивайзуми ругался, вытирая дрожащей рукой пот, а Тоору хотелось рвать и метать. В этот раз он решил в Ушиваку не подавать, хотя тот издевательски развел руки, словно приглашая. И от этого жеста у Тоору кровь отхлынула головы. Он несколько раз подбросил мяч, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но все равно подал неудачно. Интересно, у Ушиваки остался засос или все прошло? Тоору мысленно отвесил себе пинка.

Второй сет остался в памяти чередой безумных сэйвов с обеих сторон. А еще моментом, когда Шираторизава пыталась раз за разом пробить блок, но отскок все время подбирался, и Ушивака начал ощутимо злиться. Удары становились все сильнее, но точность падала.

Тоору нашел глазами тренера и тут же показал: тайм-аут.

— Вот что, — заговорил он, когда все собрались вокруг. — Пока Ушивака психует, это наш шанс. Пусть забивает. Нам просто нужно будет взять больше очков. Не убивайтесь об него, это неофициальный матч, а нам еще играть в чемпионате.

Они встали, переговариваясь, а Тоору изучал Ушиваку. Тот хмуро выслушал последние наставления и на площадку вышел самым последним.

Тоору прищурился. Пришла подавать очередь мелкого связующего Шираторизавы, а у того были очень неприятные и точные планеры. Тоору даже поморщился, вспомнив знаменитые падения мяча ровно за сеткой. В этот раз тот не изменил себе. Мяч, вращаясь, погасил скорость ровно надо сеткой.

Ноги стартовали раньше, чем мозг обработал информацию, но Тоору все равно не успел. В бешеном нырке он, вытянув руки, попытался достать мяч, но не хватило каких-то сантиметров. 

И Тоору под сеткой въехал на животе на сторону соперника. 

Прямо между широко расставленных ног Ушиваки.

Черт! Не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Тоору поборол искушение постучаться лбом о прохладный пол и просто перевернулся на спину. Знал же, что опять будет этот идиотский, вихляющий планер — надо было бежать сразу же, как раздался свисток. Господи, как можно подавать так, что мяч летит, рыская в разные стороны? 

Он открыл глаза и понял, что смотрит ровно в промежность Ушиваке. А тот, упершись кулаками в колени, с интересом заглядывает вниз. При этом лицо у Ушиваки было донельзя забавное — с чуть наморщенным носом и вопросительно приподнятыми бровями.

— Не ударился? — спросил он и протянул руку между ног.

— Ушивака-чан, — Тоору бы не рискнул описать чувства, которые сейчас испытывал. — Попробуй спросить об этом, когда еще раз подашь прямо в меня, ладно? — Он ухватился за протянутую ладонь, приподнял корпус и выехал вперед, легко встав.

— Ну ты же отбил, — Ушивака пожал плечами, а Тоору боковым зрением заметил судью, многозначительно поглядывающего на секундомер. Кое-кто сейчас получит фол за затяжку времени, и этот «кое-кто» — явно не Шираторизава.

Когда Тоору, наклонившись, проходил под сеткой, он поднял и разулыбался Ушиваке, а потом, заговорщически понизив голос, сказал:

— Когда ты так смотришь, то похож на обиженного котика, Ушивака-чан.

Тот поджал губы и сдвинул брови, а потом шагнул вперед и тихо проговорил:

— Когда ты открываешь рот, мне хочется заткнуть его своим членом, Ойкава.

Концовку сета Сейджо с треском проиграли.

По регламенту третий сет должен был идти по правилам тай-брэйка, до пятнадцати очков. Но перед перерывом организаторы подняли какую-то волну, поэтому едва прозвучал свисток, Тоору решительным шагом устремился к группе оживленно жестикулирующих судей, тренеров и парней в серых костюмах. С другой стороны площадки в том же направлении двигался насупленный Ушивака.

Тоору, проходя мимо скамьи запасных, поймал бутылку с водой и жадно отпил, а потом протянул вставшему рядом Ушиваке. Глядя, как он прикрывает глаза, глотая, как двигается его кадык, Тоору думал, что двадцать пять очков на площадке он просто не выдержит.

— Протест, — сказали они хором с Ушивакой и переглянулись.

Как неприятно осознавать, что у них, оказывается, столько общего — развеселился Тоору.

Через двадцать минут игрового времени при счете 19:20 в пользу Шираторизавы, стало ясно, что с организаторами можно было не спорить. Качели вымотали Тоору, он начал ошибаться на подаче, а Ушивака все сильнее мрачнел, успев дважды послать мяч в аут. Похоже, в этом сете они побьют все рекорды по невынужденным ошибкам.

Пришлось подключать к активной игре Куними, и это тоже злило — Тоору планировал дать ему отдохнуть после предыдущих матчей. Ивайзуми играл предельно сосредоточенно, потом моргнул, показал большой палец, и Тоору вдруг понял, что Ивайзуми наслаждается. Он ведь тоже любил выигрывать. А еще ценил сильных соперников.

Тоору огляделся, словно видел площадку впервые. Куними улыбался взъерошенному больше, чем обычно, Киндаичи; Мацукава и Ханамаки, стоя у задней линии, бурно жестикулировали. На площадке все было хорошо настолько, насколько это возможно. И Тоору поймал такое редкое и потому почти забытое чувство единения. Сейчас он мог развернуться и уйти с площадки, а команда бы без разговоров пошла следом.

Шираторизава со всей дури влупили в блок, мяч аккуратным отскоком лег точно в угол и покатился, подмигивая желто-синими боками. Тоору осматривал площадку, прикидывая, куда будет подавать. Рисковать или не стоит? Раздался свисток, и Тоору начал стучать мячом об пол, привычно считая удары. На четвертом он подбросил мяч, и в момент, когда ладонь соприкоснулась с его поверхностью, понял, что ошибся. 

Пальцы мазнули по касательной, и пришлось досылать раскрытой ладонью. Пологая траектория резко оборвалась, и мяч едва не упал прямо в руки связующему Шираторизавы. Тот успел отбить перед собой, и Тоору, двигаясь вдоль сетки, прикидывал, кто будет отдавать пасы. 

Ушивака взлетел над сеткой, принимая мяч, за его спиной взмыли доигровщики, а через миг последовал стремительный сброс. Ушивака просто не стал пасовать. Вот же ублюдок! Тоору заорал, выплескивая ярость, и ему вторил дружный вопль его команды.

21-19. Цифры легли на табло и застыли.

То, как он налажал при подаче, достойно занесения в книгу самых идиотских поступков Ойкавы Тоору. То, как этой ошибкой воспользовался Ушивака, пошло в список самых крутых сэйвов, виденных Ойкавой Тоору. 

Это был классный волейбол. Тоору улыбался, глядя, как бегают мальчики со швабрами, вытирая площадку. Оказывается, иногда проигрыш — просто плата за наслаждение игрой, ничего больше.

Тоору дышал полной грудью, смахивая пот, в ушах звенело от медленно отступающего напряжения, а в зале началась странная смешная суета. Готовили награждение, с трибун помахивали Датеко, занявшие третье место, то и дело на несколько секунд включалась музыка. 

Команды пожимали друг другу руки.

Тоору чувствовал влажную сильную ладонь Ушиваки, и тепло, идущее от нее, растекалось от запястья вверх, до локтя. У скамьи запасных Тоору натянул куртку от костюма, застыл, чувствуя, как Ушивака смотрит в его сторону, и повернулся к нему всем корпусом. 

Адреналин, возбуждение, злость, влажная кожа, темные брови, тяжелое дыхание — все это мешалось в коктейль, от которого встряхивало всем телом.

Ушивака рванул на себя куртку и пошел к Тоору. Они какое-то время стояли, прожигая друг друга взглядом, а потом развернулись к двери.

Перед глазами плыл густой мутный туман, звук шагов отдавался в ушах, и Тоору продирало с ног до головы от взглядов, которые бросал на него Ушивака. Они шли длинными коридорами, полными людей, сворачивали на пожарные лестницы, проходили два-три пролета, а потом снова выходили в коридор. Чем дальше они забирались в лабиринте огромного комплекса, тем ближе держались друг к другу. 

Пока вдруг Ушивака не схватил Тоору за руку и не втолкнул в какую-то дверь, сразу же заблокировав ее изнутри. Тоору чувствовал, как между бедер вклинивается колено, Ушивака вжал его в стену и сказал:

— Ты меня за сегодня достал.

Воздух между ними вскипел.

Тоору позволил себе раствориться в жаре навалившегося на него тела, в ощущении упершегося в бедро члена, в горячем дыхании в шею, от которого вдоль позвоночника до самой промежности катились жаркие влажные волны. Под футболкой кожа Ушиваки была горячечно-влажной, а сам он крупно вздрагивал, когда Тоору вел ногтями по ребрам, прижимался к нему, почти натягивая на себя. 

Сердце Ушиваки стучало так сильно и гулко, что ощущение это отдавалось где-то у Тоору под горлом. Или это был стук его собственного сердца? Он не мог разобрать в бредовом мареве возбуждения.

Под футболку забрались руки, жесткие шершавые ладони прошлись по животу, взбивая сознание в желе. Когда Ушивака сжал пальцами оба соска, Тоору всхлипнул, а ноги ослабли в коленях и разъехались. Каждое движение отзывалось дрожью в паху, Тоору бессильно вцепился в плечи Ушиваки, но пальцы соскальзывали — и приходилось держаться за футболку. Воздух продолжал плавиться, густой и вязкий, струился между ними, и черты лица Ушиваки в этом тумане казались слишком мягкими.

Тоору вскинул руку и провел пальцем Ушиваке по нижней губе. Мягкая, почти нежная кожа пощекотала подушечки пальцев, и Ушивака облизал ее, тяжело задышав. Розовый язык мелькнул и пропал, а Тоору потянулся к губам — ему мучительно не хватало объятий.

Они не целовались, просто касались губами губ друг друга, глотая выдохи и вдохи. Тоору беспорядочно гладил по напряженной спине, чувствуя, как перекатываются под пальцами мышцы. Когда он опустил ладони на твердые ягодицы, Ушивака отнял руки от его сосков. Сейчас они горели, твердые, натертые, так сильно, что от касаний о ткань футболки тело продирало дрожью.

— Что? — горло пересохло, и даже это короткое слово едва удалось выговорить.

Ушивака медленно покачал головой. Его скулы заливала краска, черные зрачки растеклись, оставив тонкий ободок радужки, а влажные пряди прилипли ко лбу. Тоору впитывал в себя этот образ, отмечая все новые и новые детали — припухшую нижнюю губу, словно Ушивака был растерян, раздувающиеся ноздри, дрожащие ресницы. 

А потом он мягко опустился, почти сполз на колени и уткнулся лбом Тоору в живот. Дыхание перехватило, словно ударили под дых, и Тоору запустил пальцы в жесткие, словно выгоревшие волосы Ушиваки, прижимая его к себе.

Тот вел широкими ладонями по бедрам, забираясь под трусы и растирая промежность, потом спускался и стискивал голень. Обхватив лодыжку, Ушивака поднял ногу Тоору и поставил себе на колено.

Тоору давно не чувствовал ног и рук, он просто иногда касался кончиками пальцев щеки Ушиваки или линии челюсти или просто плеча, чтобы хоть немного прийти в чувство. Но его уносило все дальше, окружающий мир дробился. В нем Ушивака бережно, словно боялся расплескать жар, повисший в воздухе, стягивал с колена Тоору фиксирующую повязку.

Он снимал ее медленно, а потом прижимался губами к открывающейся полоске кожи; гладил указательным пальцем розовые следы от бандажа, и смотрел при этом с таким отчаянным изумлением и нежностью, что Тоору хотелось плакать.

Когда повязка съехала к ступне, Ушивака обхватил колено обоими руками и лизнул в центр чашечки.

— Ты псих, — хрипло сказал Тоору, и Ушивака поднял на него мутные, широко распахнутые глаза.

— Всегда хотел это сделать.

Тоору всхлипнул, зажимая себе рот кулаком.

Ушивака так же осторожно опустил его ногу. Под резинку скользнули пальцы, и Ушивака потянул трусы вниз, высвобождая член и мошонку, открывая ягодицы. Оставил болтаться трусы на коленях и провел рукой по члену, размазывая выступившую смазку. А потом глубоко вздохнул и взял головку в рот.

От влажного жара, сомкнувшегося вокруг члена, возбуждение взвилось спиралью, и Тоору вцепился в волосы Ушиваки, отстраняя, задыхаясь и вздрагивая. Но тот мягко перехватил запястья и снова взял в рот, на этот раз глубже. Слишком маленький рот для такого большого члена. Слишком. Маленький. Рот.

Влажные от слюны губы широко обхватывали плоть, и Тоору жадно смотрел, как его член исчезает во рту. Головка терлась о нёбо, нежную кожу то и дело задевали зубы, и Тоору уносило все дальше от каждого такого укуса. Кровь стучала в ушах, затягивая все мутной красной пеленой.

От ощущения руки Ушиваки, сжавшей мошонку, Тоору размазало в желе, и он вскинул бедра, толкаясь членом в горло. Ушивака захлебнулся, в уголках глаз выступили слезы, и Тоору смахнул их подрагивающими пальцами, обхватив ладонями лицо. Толкнулся еще раз, чувствуя, как тот покорно открывает рот шире, расслабляет горло и сглатывает.

Кадык дернулся, и Тоору погладил горло — тонкая кожа, бьющаяся нитка пульса, капля пота и тепло, идущее от Ушиваки. К заднему проходу прижался палец, толкнулся сразу на всю длину, садняще и болезненно, а Тоору просел, сползая по чертовой стене, насаживаясь сильнее. Ушивака взял в рот до упора, Тоору, нанизанный на его палец, задыхаясь, смотрел, как губы Ушиваки касаются основания члена. А потом он вскинул шальные глаза, и мир Тоору разнесло в клочья.

Он кончал судорожными рывками, цепляясь за Ушиваку и глотая всхлипы. В какой-то момент ноги перестали держать, и Тоору обессилено опустился на пол, а Ушивака стирал ладонью с его лица слезы. На губах чувствовался вкус спермы, и Тоору часто-часто сглатывал, хватая горячий воздух. Оргазм выкрутил, выжал его до капли, и он, дрожа, уткнулся в теплое плечо.

Член Ушиваки стоял, плотно натягивая ткань трусов, и Тоору сдвинул резинку, обнажая крупную влажную головку. Щель на конце члена судорожно сжималась и разжималась, истекая смазкой, Тоору сунул руку в трусы, обхватывая тяжелую плотную мошонку. Ушивака издал сдавленный стон, чуть приподнялся, а Тоору, опустив голову, обхватил головку губами.

На затылок легла рука, Ушивака надавил, проталкивая член глубже, вскинул бедра — и кончил, когда Тоору чуть сжал зубами тонкую кожу. Спермы был слишком много, она текла в горло и сочилась сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

Ушивака вздернул Тоору на колени, накрыл его рот своими губами, слизывая вязкие капли.

Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, и Тоору просто сидел, прислушиваясь к хрустально-звенящей тишине вокруг.

— Знаешь, Ушивака-чан, — сидеть было хорошо, можно не двигаться, зато вдыхать сумасшедший запах Ушиджимы Вакатоши, от которого медленно, но верно вновь сносило крышу. — Один раз — случайность, второй — тоже. Но третий раз закономерность, да? Так говорят.

— С чего ты взял, что первый раз был случайностью?

Тоору как ошпарило. Он резко отодвинулся и внимательно посмотрел на Ушиваку. Тот выглядел, как всегда в последнее время — то есть хотелось его завалить и сделать кучу неприличных вещей разом.

— Я не вожу к себе первых встречных, — объяснил Ушивака и спрятал член в трусы.

— Ты спланировал дождь?

Ладно, ладно, это была идиотская попытка пошутить. И на лице Ушиваки красноречиво отразилось все, что он думает об умственных способностях Тоору. 

— Ты мог простудиться, — терпеливо сказал Ушивака.

Пол холодил голую задницу, да и стянутый фиксатор мешал, но Тоору пытался понять, к чему клонит Ушивака.

— От этого не умирают, знаешь ли, — заметил он.

— Но ты мог пропустить этот турнир. 

— Да, я бы так и сделал, даже соперничество с тобой не заставило бы меня выйти на площадку в коммерческом матче, — нетерпеливо подтвердил Тоору.

— На финал пришли смотреть люди из Тохоку. Ректор собирается усилять мужской волейбольный клуб с расчетом на Универсиаду. Меня туда пригласили. Я хотел, чтобы они увидели тебя.

Тоору смотрел на Ушиваку и чувствовал, что впервые за долгое время потерял дар речи. Ушиджима Вакатоши и коварные планы — это почти как Ивайзуми Хаджиме и пижама с зайцами. 

Пижама, кстати, была. Тоору лично покупал ее на день рождения. Теперь осталось смириться с коварством Ушиваки. Но все еще не верилось.

— Нет, ты серьезно? Позвал меня, чтобы я не простыл и смог поиграть на глазах у этих сталкеров, а потом пойти с тобой в одну команду?

— Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит очень сложно. Нет тебя в финале — нет тебя в Тохоку. Они занятые люди. Вот и все.

Тоору все-таки решил одеться. Не то чтобы его смущала голая задница, в конце концов, что там Ушивака не видел. Но комната, в которую они ввалились, напоминала чей-то оставленный кабинет — куча шкафов, маленький стол, махина кондиционера над окном и понурый цветок на подоконнике. Было бы неплохо покинуть это уютное убежище, пока не пришли хозяева.

Натягивая трусы и шорты, Тоору медленно приходил в себя. Мысли в голове метались испуганными птицами, Ушивака сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и опустив глаза.

И со всей очевидностью до Тоору доходило: он влип в этого придурка так, как не влипал никогда и ни в кого. Он присел рядом и провел ладонью по напряженной спине.

А еще ему придется отказаться. Потому что поступать учиться они будут с Ивайзуми вместе — и только так. И Тоору не был уверен, что сможет объяснить Ушиваке разницу между ними двумя: больше, чем братом, и соперником — недостижимой вершиной, человеком, от которого вылетают все пробки.

Лицо Ушиваки было неподвижно, даже морщинки был едва заметны, а линия челюсти была такой напряженной, что казалась вырезанной из камня. Кажется, так выглядит обида, а Ушивака-чан?

Тоору опустился сзади и обнял его со спины. В бок что-то уперлось, и Тоору нащупал свой телефон, который он сунул в карман куртки перед матчем, но так и не включил. Нажал на кнопку и смотрел, как на экран сыплются сообщения и сигналы о пропущенных звонках. Ушивака, скосив глаз, наблюдал за постоянно светящимся экраном безучастно.

Последним было сообщение от Ивайзуми: «Да включи же ты его, идиот!». Тоору вздохнул и набрал последний номер. Он чуть отодвинул телефон от уха, дожидаясь, пока иссякнет поток ругательств.

— Ну я же его все-таки включил, Ива-чан, — сердито вклинился Тоору в поток ярости.

— Наверное, случайно, потому что сел на него, — явно успокаиваясь, буркнул Ивайзуми и торопливо продолжил: — Когда тебя будут звать в Тохоку, соглашайся, понял?

— С какой это стати? — возмутился Тоору.

— Потому что меня тоже позвали, — рявкнул Ивайзуми. — А то знаю я тебя, напридумывал всякой херни и теперь страдаешь где-нибудь в углу.

Спина Ушиваки в его объятьях вдруг расслабилась, и он откинул голову на плечо, прикрыв глаза. 

— Да, — Тоору коснулся губами солоноватой кожи над воротом футболки, — как скажешь. Отличная новость.

— А теперь поднимайте свои задницы и бегом на церемонию награждения, ее из-за вас, двух дебилов, и так на пятнадцать минут отложили. Один выключил телефон, второй, оказывается, его вообще на матчи не носит, господи. И, — Ивайзуми фыркнул в трубку, — приведите себя в порядок. Я ничего не хочу знать о твоей личной жизни, Ойкава, она кошмар.

— Грубиян! — возмутился Тоору, отключаясь.

Они с Ушивакой поднялись одновременно, и Тоору вдруг осторожно подумал, что из них может получиться не такая уж плохая команда. Он приподнял футболку Ушиваки, рассматривая на груди оставленное им пятнышко засоса, и прижался губами рядом, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание Ушиваки.

— Всю игру хотел проверить, остался он или нет, — пробормотал Тоору, и Ушивака аккуратно отстранился, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Так мы никуда не уйдем.

— Точно. Конечно, ты прав. 

Тоору наклонился, натягивая наколенник, и улыбнулся. В окно заглядывало солнце, а по стеклу хлестали упругие струи дождя. Снова. 

Впереди экзамены — даже со спортивной стипендией и рекомендательными письмами им придется как следует попотеть, чтобы оказаться в Тохоку. Но они справятся.


End file.
